Wenn du nicht mehr bei mir bist
by try-to-get-it
Summary: Kaori langweilt sich u findet ein Gedicht... dann kommt Ryo nach Hause...


Wenn du nicht mehr bei mir bist

'Seufz, so langsam aber sicher könnten wir ruhig mal wieder einen großen Auftrag bekommen. Ich langweile mich hier schon stundenlang, hab zwischendurch die Wäsche gemacht, war einkaufen und habe wie sooft gekocht. Ich bin doch nicht irgendeine Hausfrau, die seelenruhig darauf wartet, dass ihr Angebeteter zur Tür herein kommt, um ihn dann bedienen zu können und ihn auszufragen wie denn sein harter, aber erfolgreicher, Arbeitstag war! Ach ich könnte... ! … Halt Moment, ganz ruhig bleiben. Es ist ja nicht das erste Mal, wir hatten ja nun schon des öfteren solche Tage, wenn nicht sogar Wochen. Eigentlich ist das auch positiv, wenn mal kein Job, der mit Schießereien, Schlägereien, armen Opfern, geldgierigen Möchtegern oder was weiß ich noch verbunden ist, bei uns anklopft. Aber dennoch benötigen wir auch das Kleingeld. Von Nichts kommt auch Nichts, oder? Jeder muss heutzutage zusehen wir er in dieser harten und grausamen Welt zurecht kommt.'

In Gedanken versunken blätterte sie unachtsam in irgendeines der wenigen Bücher die sie ihr eigen nannte. Nur um ein wenig die Zeit zu überbrücken, versuchte sie eine Geschichte zu lesen, eine die hoffentlich zu ihr passen würde, ihr Interesse wecken würde und die sie dann auch so schnell wie möglich zu Ende lesen würde, wie es die meisten Bücher-vernaschenden Menschen, genannt Leseratten, in ihrem Umfeld machten.

Erstaunlicherweise entdeckte sie auf einer Seite eine umgeknickte Ecke, wer sollte außer ihr denn dieses Buch jemals in den Händen gehalten haben, geschweige denn darin gelesen haben? Umgeknickte Ecken sind doch eigentlich ein Zeichen dafür, das der jeweilige Leser sich diese spezielle Seite mit dem Inhalt merken wollte. Doch wer sollte das gewesen sein? Sie hielt dieses Buch zum ersten Mal in den Händen. Vermutlich wird es eine ihrer Freundinnen gewesen sein, die ab und an zu Besuch sind, wenn diese ebenso wie sie, die Zeit totschlagen möchten oder gerade nichts anderes im Privatleben der jungen Frauen passiert ist.

Sie betrachtete die Seite und las den Titel des Textes.

'Hoffnung... hmm scheint ein Gedicht zu sein... ach was soll's, ich habe ja eh nichts besseres zu tun und schließlich muss der Text auch einen Grund haben, warum er markiert worden ist...

Es reden und träumen die Menschen viel  
Von bessern künftigen Tagen,  
Nach einem glücklichen goldenen Ziel  
Sieht man sie rennen und jagen.  
Die Welt wird alt und wird wieder jung,  
Doch der Mensch hofft immer Verbesserung.

Die Hoffnung führt ihn ins Leben ein,  
Sie umflattert den fröhlichen Knaben,  
Den Jüngling locket ihr Zauberschein,  
Sie wird mit dem Greis nicht begraben,  
Denn beschließt er im Grabe den müden Lauf,  
Noch am Grabe pflanzt er – die Hoffnung auf.

Es ist kein leerer schmeichelnder Wahn,  
Erzeugt im Gehirne des Toren,  
Im Herzen kündet es laut sich an:  
Zu was Besserm sind wir geboren!  
Und was die innere Stimme spricht,  
Das täuscht die hoffende Seele nicht.

Friedrich Schiller

'Ein sehr schönes Gedicht, teilweise auch traurig, mir ist aber immer noch unklar wer …'

„Knall!" mit solch einem lauten Geräusch, sprang die Wohnungstür auf und niemand anderes als ihr Mitbewohner stand angelehnt am Türrahmen. Er keuchte etwas und hielt sich seinen Arm. Sie betrachtete ihn genau, Angst stieg in ihr auf als sie das stetig hinab fließende Blut sah, welches dann den Boden voll tropfte.

„Du schaffst es doch immer wieder. Sieh dich nur an, wenn du so weiter machst landest du mit Sicherheit bald im Krankenhaus." Sie verband ihm gerade seinen Oberarm, ein Streifschuss war es dieses Mal, nicht tief, aber immerhin würde eine Narbe zurück bleiben.

Anscheinend machte es ihm nichts aus, jedes Mal ein Mitbringsel vom letzten Fall davon zu tragen.

Es ist nun mal ein harter Job, einer muss es ja machen und warum nicht gleich er? Ein Spezialist auf seinem Gebiet, einem Gebiet wo man eben nicht zimperlich und kleinlich sein darf und wo man Narben als Trophäen vom Sieg mit nach Hause bringt.

„Lass es gut sein. Es sind doch nur ein paar Kratzer, nicht weiter schlimm." Mit diesem Satz schlug er die Hände seiner Partnerin zur Seite, bedankte sich für ihre doch übertrieben fürsorgliche Hilfe und war schon im Begriff aufzustehen als sie ihm zurück auf den Stuhl verfrachtete.

Er wollte gerade protestieren als er etwas warmes gegen seinen Brustkorb fühlte. Langsam sah er hinab und konnte ihre Tränen sehen, sie krallte sich gerade zu in seine Jacke, sie begann leise zu schluchzen.

„Weshalb weinst du jetzt?"

„Ich kann einfach nicht anders. Du nimmst deinen Job nicht ernst genug, du könntest jedes Mal schwer verletzt, wenn nicht sogar getötet werden und so ein Bild vor mir, verkrafte ich einfach nicht."

„Hatten wir dieses Thema nicht schon öfters diskutiert? Außerdem kennst du mich genau, ich bin ein Profi, verfehle nie mein Ziel."

„Wieso willst du denn nicht verstehen? Ich mache mir große Sorgen um dich. Jedes Mal hoffe ich auf ein gutes Ende, jedes Mal bekomme ich es mit der Angst zu tun. Ich … was soll ich denn machen wenn du wirklich einmal nicht mehr zu mir nach Hause zurückkehrst?"

Sie sah ihn mit Tränenunterlaufenden Augen an, dazu noch der gewisse Blick, der ihn stets den Boden unter den Füßen weg reißt. Er konnte es bisher nicht und wird auch in Zukunft diesem Blick nichts entgegen bringen können. Ihren Blick. Kaori Makimuras Blick.


End file.
